happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Last Crusade
Sir Gron hears the news of a evil doer name Devious is planning to destroy the world. Will Sir Gron, the undead crusader and a veteren of the Third and Fourth Crusade defeat the evil maniac? Starring Sir Gron Devious Appearing Superspeed Trippy Spite Pranky Fungus Plot Sir Gron is shown in a ruined castle, he is seen in what was a cottage cleaning it up and hoping to use it as his new home. Just then he hears something outside and he peaks out to see Devious with some of his minions laughing evily as they prepare to destroy Happy Tree Town...USING THIS CASTLE AS A TEST EXAMPLE. Sir Gron knew he couldn't let these maniacs destroy his home, he pulls out a sword and charges killing 3 of the minions before the rest retreat. The undead crusader knew he will have to save Tree Town even if it means costing his own life, plus he might be able to claim his soul again. Sir Gron grabs his rusty old sword again, goes to the ruined armory shop and grabs a crossbow and gets ready for a massive battle. Sir Gron tracks Devious' footsetps which lures him to a underground base, where we see Devious turning Trippy,Superspeed,Pranky and Spite into zombies. Gron starts to panic and he decides to try to sneak inside. He pulls out his crossbow and takes out a minion with a sniper rifle who was trying to snipe him. He then goes inside the basement of the base where he is confronted with the zombie Pranky and one of Devious' minion. A struggle occurs and Sir Gron outsmarts the zombie by making it fall onto the minion, making it eat him alive. Sir Gron sees Trippy,Superspeed and Spite as zombies and hides, knowing he will lose the fight when another minion tries to attack him, Gron pulls out his rusty sword and kills him before it can alert the zombies. Gron throws the corpse and the zombified Trippy,Superspeed and Spite start eating it while Gron escapes. He find the self-destruct button and just before he can touch it, Devious clobbers Gron in the head with a bat. Gron gets back up and a struggle ensures. Devious places a bomb on Sir Gron's chest but Sir Gron pushes the self-destruct button and tackles Devious,shouting out "I will take your soul!" and he hold Devious tight until the bomb goes 0. Causing a Massive explosion and debris and trash to fall. Just when it seems everyone is dead. Fungus bursts out of the debris and gets happy upon seeing all the debris and he plays in it. Just then Sir Gron's helmet falls on Fungus knocking him out. Deaths 1.Gron kills 3 minions with his sword 2.A sniper was shot by Gron's crossbow 3. A minion was eaten by zombie Pranky 4. A minion was stabbed by Gron, later he throws the corpse and zombie Trippy,Superspeed and Spite eat him. 5. Sir Gron,Devious,any possible Minion alive and Zombie Trippy,Superspeed,Spite and Pranky die in the explosion 6. Fungus was killed when Sir Gron's helemet falls on him (Debatable as he may just been knocked uncocioius) Trivia #This is the only episode to date, Where Sir Gron dies. #3 GTFs are the first characters to die in Season 8. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season Premiere